Madison's Big Day
by PolkaDotsRoc
Summary: Madison Spano was a normal 8th grader. But Madison gets embarrassed around boys. Madison has another problem, will she have a date for the dance, or will she be the only 8th grade girl without a date? You will have to read it to find out. Enjoy!
1. First Day

It was Madison Spano's first day of 8th grade and, ofcourse, she was already having problems. First she dropped all her books on her way to her locker. Then she couldn't open her locker. _Nothing could be worse_ she thought, and then it hit her.

And it really did hit her. Tyler Stevenson's, the cutest guy in school's locker flew open and hit her. She fell to the floor, with a loud, _thump!!_

That wasn't even the embarrassing part!! The embarrassing part was when she said "Mommy, is that u?" right to Tyler's face. Madison was sooooo embarrassed!

Everyone started to laugh at her, but Tyler didn't, he just looked at her, and helped her get up.

As soon as she was up she grabbed her books, and ran to her next class before Tyler had a chance to say anything to her.

_I can't believe that happened to me. How come the horrible things always happen to me. Especially in front of Tyler. I hope everyone forgets it._ Madison thought

By lunch most people had for gotten about Madison's locker incident, which was a good thing.

More coming soon!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!! I know there is not a lot but it just started!!! Give me some advice!!!


	2. Lunch Embarrassment

At lunch Madison sat by her two best friends; Heather, and Melanie.

They didn't say anything about the locker incident, because they didn't want to remind her of it.

"So how are your classes Madison," Heather asked

"Fine," Madison grumbled

"Same here," Heather and Melanie said

"I'll be right back, I have to go get some ketchup," Madison moaned

"Ok," Melanie said

As Madison was walking up to the table to get the ketchup, she was thinking and she wasn't paying attention to anything.

When Madison got to the table she got here ketchup and walked back to her table. As she was walking back to her table, she ran into Tyler and her tray went flying in the air, and she fell and her tray fell on her, and everyone saw her. As soon as Madison got up, she ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. Heather and Melanie ran after her.


	3. So close!

Madison cried in the bathroom for the rest of her lunch period. She was late for chemistry, and everyone noticed her walk in late. Madison was so embarrassed!! Plus the only seat still open was right next to Tyler, and that meant she had to sit by him for the rest of the year!!!

_This is so embarrassing, _Madison thought, _and I have to sit next to Tyler, I am way to embarrassed to sit anywhere __near__ him._

But Madison just sat there and waited for class to be over and left, again before Tyler could say anything to her.

It was embarrassing enough that Madison had to sit by Tyler in chemistry and had a locker right next to him, but she also got paired up with him in gym!!

Gym was not that bad in the beginning, they ran a little and then they did excercises. But the bad part was when they played kickball. First Madison tripped when she was running to first base, then she got hit with the ball and passed out. Madison was ok she just felt a little dizzy. Madison had a tendancy to walk away before Tyler could say anything to her, and this was one of those times.

_Why does she always run away from me? _Tyler asked himself

At the end of the day Madison was outside in front of the school waiting for Heather and Melanie. Tyler came up to her.

_Oh no what am I going to do? _Madison asked herself _What if I say something stupid in front of him?_

"Hi Madison," Tyler said

"Hello," Madison said

"So are you enjoying school so far?" Tyler asked

"It's ok," Madison stated "How about you?"

"It's good,"

"So," Tyler said "Could I ask you something?"

_Where are they? _Madison thought _They gotta come out soon before I make a fool of myself answering his question!_

"Ummm sure," Madison stated quietly while looking for her friends

"Well I was wondering," Tyler started "if you would like to..."

Madison stopped him mid sentence to say "Well I gotta go I see my friends and we gotta get home, sorry"

"That's ok," Tyler lied "It can wait."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye,"

_I wonder if I will ever get the chance to ask Madison to the dance, _Tyler thought _Maybe she just doesn't like me._

The truth was that Madison was deeply in love with Tyler, and she had to do something to work up the nerve to go to the dance with him. Or at least try!

Please review!!! I need you feedback!!! You guys make my story better!!!


	4. Madison's House

Madison was walking home with Heather and Melanie thinking about her horrible day. While Heather was talking about how Richard, this boy she really likes, asked her out today, Melanie was talking about how she was doing great in all her [honors classes. Madison had nothing good to talk about because her day had been full of embarrassment. But Madison was wondering what Tyler wanted to ask her after school that day, but she was too scared, really, to know. When the girls got to Madison's house, Heather and Mel [Melanie were immediately asking her what her and Tyler were talking about after school.

"Not much, he told me he wanted to ask me something, but I was to scared I would say something wrong, so I just left when you guys came out," she said.

"I wonder what he was going to ask you," Mel said as she flipped through a magazine.

"I bet he was going to ask you out Maddie," said Heather as she touched up her nails.

"Are you serious Heather?!"

"Why in the world would he want to ask me out?!" said Maddie.

"Because he likes you,"

"Yeah its that hard to see Maddie," Mel said.

"You guys are crazy,"

They all started laughing, and begin to talk about other things that had happened at school that day. After awhile Mel and Heather headed home. Maddie went up to her room to do some homework. While doing her homework her mind drifted to something else, and that something else was Tyler. She began to think, 'What if he does like me?' But then she really thought about it, and realized it would never really happen.

Tyler also sat in his room that night thinking about Maddie.

'I really wish she would just talk to me, and then I could get the chance to ask her out.'

'I really like her'

'But I guess she just doesn't like me back, and maybe I should just let it go' Tyler thought.

They both then fell asleep thinking about each other that night.

So what do you guys think? Review, and give me your thoughts and ideas!!!


End file.
